


comfortable silence is so overrated

by tooomuchcoffee



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Boy Squad, Canon Compliant, Crying, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evak - Freeform, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Stressed out Isak, cheesy ending, please read my notes lol, set in season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooomuchcoffee/pseuds/tooomuchcoffee
Summary: Isak has been extremely stressed lately. No one has really noticed.or isak and even have a big fight...





	comfortable silence is so overrated

**Author's Note:**

> hello again.
> 
> i know! it's been a whole fucking year, but i really needed to focus on other things for a little bit. i really wanna start writing again though! i promise i'll finish up the couple wip fics i have and then i'll post all the other fics i've done lol. i have a shit load so stick around. 
> 
> i know this is short, and if you've read from me before you probably wanted an update on my other fics but i needed to ease into writing again so i didn't ruin the endings of those great fics. i want them to be good. i hope you'll forgive me. thank you so much for clicking on this. enjoy.

Jonas is staring, and Isak knows what kind of alarms are going off in his head. He knows that the boys have noticed the bad mood Isak’s been stuck in for the past couple days. Isak hasn’t gotten a chance to explain to them that it’s not a big deal, it’s just stress. He’s stressed about exams coming up and the fact that he’s barely gotten any time to study with Even constantly around. Of course, last week Isak willingly let himself get distracted by his hot boyfriend but now he’s wholeheartedly regretting it. He hasn’t been able to properly study since his last session with Sana almost a month ago and even then he was being snapped at by Sana for not knowing the basics. To make it worse, he hadn’t gotten a moment to talk to anyone about it. His head felt like it was full to burst.

“You okay man?” Jonas finally spoke up, making Isak look up from his sad, untouched cafeteria food. He looked around to all of their concerned glances.

“Yeah, just stressed,” Isak mumbled, sitting up slightly. Before they can call bullshit or ask anything about it, Even is falling into the seat next to them. Isak doesn’t even have the energy to smile at him, which goes unnoticed by Even. That’s probably what made Isak even more grumpy, is that all of Isak’s stress is going completely unnoticed by his boyfriend. Not just his boyfriend, the person he lives with. Even hasn’t once asked him about it or even prompted a conversation to talk about why Isak is in such a bad mood. Thinking about this almost made Isak turn away from Even’s hello kiss. Instead, he gave in and let Even peck his lips and throw an arm around his shoulders, but he didn’t lean into his side like he usually would, and Jonas caught this.

Magnus jumps into a conversation with Even, but Isak tunes it all out to continue staring at his lunch when he felt his phone buzz. He glanced down to see Jonas had messaged him. He looked up to give a confused glance. Jonas raised his eyebrows and shot his eyes back down to the phone in Isak’s lap.

**Fra Jonas**

_What did Even do? _

Isak rolled his eyes at the phone and glared at Jonas.

**Til Jonas**

_He didn’t do anything. Just stressed about my bio exam._

Isak looks up and watches Jonas rolls his eyes at the message before looking up at Isak and giving him a tight-lipped smile. They both slumped back into their seats, Jonas joining the conversation and Isak fidgeting with his phone.

~

Isak got through the rest of the day, silently shuffling from class to class until he was meeting Even outside of the school. Even smiled up at him from where he was perched on a bench, and this time it got a little smile out of Isak as well. His boyfriend just looked so sweet, it was hard not to smile at him.

“Hey.” Isak greeted, and Even stood up to pull him closer.

“Halla baby,” He raises his eyebrows before cupping Isak’s cheeks and kissing him lovingly. The kiss makes Isak melt a little, and forget about how he probably has to stay up all night to get caught up with Sana so they can study together tomorrow. “How are you?” Even asks, but Isak knows he’s not asking for a long ramble about how stressed he is.

“I’m fine. You?” He asks, rubbing their noses together playfully. Even giggles beautifully.

“I’m great as long as I’m with you.”

“You’re so gross,” Isak groans, pushing him away slightly but immediately being pulled back into his arms.

“It’s just cause I love you,” He coos, giving him kisses all over his face.

“I love you too,” Isak rolls his eyes and pulls away, intertwining their fingers and dragging Even out of the schoolyard.

“Did you already study?” Even asks, and there it is, the reminder of the heavy weight on his shoulders. Isak sighs.

“No, the library’s been closed so I haven’t been able to study all week. I told you that,” Isak says, looking down at the ground.

“Oh right, sorry, I forgot,” Even apologizes and Isak just shakes his head, shrugging. Even takes that as them dropping the subject so he goes about telling him how he’s going to hang out with Elias and the boys on Saturday to film a video. Isak doesn’t say another word for the whole walk home, just nodding and humming occasionally.

Ten minutes later Isak unlocks the door to their apartment and feels himself get a little more wound up. Even goes straight to the kitchen to make himself a snack but Isak just stares at their filthy bedroom floor. He can’t focus in this environment and he swears he asked Even to clean up yesterday. Instead of confronting Even, he sets his bag down at the table and begins to pick up dirty clothes from the ground, placing them in their hamper. He hears Even come back and sit on their bed. Isak turns with four used cups in his arms and walks past him, taking them into the kitchen.

When he gets back, he looks around the relatively clean room.

“I’m gonna get our clothes from the dryer,” Isak announces, going to slip his shoes back on. Even’s voice stops him though.

“They aren’t in the dryer…” He says, and Isak looks back to match his confused gaze. He feels his muscles tighten.

“What do you mean? I asked you to switch them from the washing machine to the dryer while I was in the shower this morning,” Isak tells him, voice a bit harsher than he meant but the last thing he needed was _this_. Even gave him a look, tilting his head.

“And I told you I’d do it after school,” He says and Isak shakes his head.

“No. You didn’t,” He tells him, throwing his arms out when Even has nothing left to say. He rolls his eyes, “Fuck Even, I asked you to do _one_ thing this morning,” He runs his fingers through his hair, sighing loudly.

“It’s not a big deal,” Even says, and right now his calm tone sounds infuriating.

“Yes it is! Because now I have to go down there and completely start over the wash cycle because I’m sure our clothes smell like sewer water now! And – And I have so much other shit to do and _now _I have to worry about our fucking _laundry_ getting done because you can’t just help me out!” His voice was rising steadily and Even was just staring at him with this dumb look on his face. Isak wanted to rip his own hair out. His breathing quickened with all the thoughts running through his mind. He had so much to do still.

“Isak, it’s fine,” Even tries, standing up from their bed slowly. Isak stomps his foot angrily, turning to glare daggers into Even.

“It’s not fine, Even! I have so much to do and you don’t even realize!” He blurts out, and Even’s hurt eyes are doing things to Isak’s stomach, but he continues because once he gets started, it all has to come out. “I’ve been so stressed, I can barely sleep, I can’t eat and you’re walking around all happy and obnoxious like usual and I can’t even focus on s-studying anymore and I don’t – “ Isak stops, choking on his words when his lungs are gasping for air. He feels hot and a bit lightheaded. Looking around it feels like the apartment is getting smaller and smaller and Isak feels hot tears stream down his face. “I have to go,” He sobs out, turning to try and get his stupid feet into his stupid shoes.

“No – “ Even grasps his arm desperately, keeping him in place. “Don’t, we can talk. We should talk this out,” He reasons and Isak knows in the back of his mind that he needs to talk this out and that he needs to let himself be comforted by his loving boyfriend who didn’t mean to forget to do the laundry. Instead, he jerks his arm away because he’s a stupid dick who for some reason feels the need to push everyone away from him when he needs help.

“I don’t want to talk. I want out of this fucking apartment,” Isak snaps, not realizing how bad Even could take his words. He’s only thinking of himself when he finally gets his shoes on and slams the front door behind him. It immediately opens again, Even following him.

“Isak, you can’t just leave. Where are you going?” He asks, sounding so frantic. Isak just continues to storm away, heading to the stairs.

“Leave me alone, Even,” He grumbles. Even tries to grab at Isak’s hand and then his shoulder but Isak continues to jerk out of his grip, walking faster.

“You don’t even have your phone, please, Isak. Just stay and we’ll talk,” Even follows him down the stairs and Isak wants to scream. He throws his hands up, groaning loudly.

“Will you just –“ He turns around, almost making Even fall from the abrupt stop. “Leave me alone,” He puts it harshly, too stressed and annoyed to think about how Even is feeling right now. There are still tears streaming down his face and Even stares at him with wide, hurt eyes. He turned around and continued to practically run down the stairs. Even stood, frozen, but still yelled after him.

“When are you coming back?” Isak didn’t answer, and eventually, he disappeared from Even’s view. He stormed all the way to the tram station and got on the first one that came, not even checking which line he was on. He heard the driver announce it five minutes later when he was sat down with his head in his hands, and knew he was going towards his old apartment. He didn’t want to go anywhere. He just wanted to sit in the middle of a park and space out, ignore all the thoughts in his aching head.

Instead, he found himself sitting on the couch in the kollectivet, sniffling occasionally and holding a cup of hot tea that was burning at his fingertips. He watched as the steam rose off the dark liquid. He didn’t want to talk to Eskild. He didn’t want to talk to anyone.

He fucked everything up. He knew it. Now that he’d calmed down, he registered everything he said to Even. He remembered Even asking if he could do the laundry after school because he had been busy that morning. He realized how harsh he’d been and how Even must be so angry with him for this stupid fight.

“Should I call him? At least tell him you’re here?” Eskild asked, voice soft and even. Isak sniffled again, shaking his head. “He’s probably worried sick, Issy.”

“No. He’s not…” Isak said, the first words he had spoken since he showed up on the doorstep with tears streaming down his face.

“… Did he… do something?” Eskild whispers, sounding so worried it made Isak wince.

“No,” Isak answered, firmly.

“Is he alright?”

“Fuck, I don’t know,” Isak exclaimed. “Everyone’s always asking if he’s alright but like – no one ever asks me,” Isak sighs, immediately regretting blurting all that out. “No, I don’t… I don’t mean that. It’s different with him, I know that.”

“No, Isak, it’s okay. People should be looking out for you too… Even isn’t doing that?” Eskild asked. Isak shrugs.

“I don’t know. He is but… I don’t want to talk about all this. I need to go study,” Isak sighed, breathing in wet huffs of air. He doesn’t make any move to leave though.

“You should take a break, Isak,” Eskild tried, voice even softer.

“I can’t. I’ll fail,” Isak tells him, sounding so small. He felt his throat close up and he would start crying again if he wasn’t so exhausted.

“Can’t you just… sleep for a little bit? You can take Noora’s bed, she’s over at William’s,” Eskild offered. Isak wanted to stay. He wanted to melt away into any mattress and just sleep. He really wanted to. So instead of bolting and pulling the all-nighter he planned. He sighed and nodded. Eskild nodded too and scooted a bit closer.

~

In the morning, Isak felt better. He had actually been able to sleep a full night without being kept awake by his thoughts. There was an emptiness in the pit of his stomach though, when he wasn’t waking up next to Even. He sighed, staring at the other side of Noora’s bed, until suddenly his eyes drifted to her alarm clock.

Fuck. He had slept through his first couple classes. Thank goodness he had biology in the afternoon. He shot out of bed, still dressed in his clothes from yesterday.

“Eskild!” He yelled, finding his former roommate in the kitchen, scrolling through his phone.

“Hi. I’m making eggs, do you want some?” He greeted, like nothing was wrong. Isak sighed, deciding against yelling at him. He was kind of thankful for the extra sleep and the offer of food.

“Uh, I need a shirt. I’m late for class,” Isak told him, trying his best to keep the annoyance out of his tone, and thankfully Eskild nodded.

“I know, sorry, I wanted you to sleep,” Eskild says, timidly but Isak nods to tell him it’s okay. There’s a moment of silence, before Eskild turns to him fully. “Even came by twice.”

“What?” Isak asked, a bit confused.

“Last night after you went to bed and then early this morning. He’s really, _really_ worried Isak,” Eskild frowns and Isak sighed, feeling guilty.

“Oh… Yeah, I kinda left my phone before storming out,” He shrugs, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. “Is he… Is he okay?” He stuttered. Eskild took a deep breath.

“Isak, he’s worried about you. Last night he was… I’ve never seen him so upset. He thought that you were breaking up with him… I’m sure he still thinks that.”

“Fuck,” Isak breathes, looking down at his feet, before covering his face with his hands.

“Isak, just get a tee shirt from my room and go to school. And just… talk to him,” Eskild tells him, pushing him towards his room in some sort of encouragement.

~

Once he arrived, it was already lunchtime and Sana was dragging him into the library.

“Where’s all your books?” She asked once they were sat down. All he had was Eskild’s old backpack, a notepad, and some pencils. He gave her a sigh.

“I don’t have them, can I just see your diagram?” He asks, already reaching to steal the paper. She glares at him.

“Why don’t you have any of your stuff?” She practically snaps, eyes roaming over Eskild’s backpack. He sighs loudly, rolling his eyes.

“Sana, just drop it. C’mon, I need help studying.” Isak tells her, making her smirk.

“Finally admitting it, huh?” She teases and Isak just sighs, snatching her diagram.

“Yeah, I guess so.” He meant for it to sound harsh but instead his voice sounded soft and thankful. He was thankful, so he didn’t mind when Sana gave him a smile. He grinned at her before they were both rolling their eyes at each other. After that, Sana went straight into going over the basics again.

~

Once lunch was over, Isak felt a lot better. He finally felt like he was back on track and didn’t have to stress as much. He definitely wasn’t going to be getting a six on this exam but for now, he doesn’t have to think about that. As the day was coming closer and closer to being over, Isak was getting more and more anxious to see Even.

He didn’t want to face him, so afraid that Even would get it together and yell at him like he should’ve when Isak started this whole fight.

He was standing outside in the courtyard when he saw Even walk out with a couple of his friends. Isak felt this dread fill his entire body when he noticed how tired Even looked. His hair wasn’t gelled up like usual and he was just watching as his friends spoke, not laughing along like usual. Isak felt his brows crease together in concern as he watched Even from afar.

A moment later, Even was catching his eye, freezing and just watching before barely saying goodbye to his friends and walking over. His long legs carried him over quickly and soon his hands were on Isak’s arms and seemingly inspecting him with concern burned into his blue eyes.

“Are you okay?” Even asked, and his voice sounded as worried as he was when Isak was punched in the face by Elias. It made Isak’s stomach turn.

“I… I’m okay now,” Isak breathed and then Even’s arms are pulling him into his chest roughly. Isak was too shocked to hug back right away.

“I’m sorry I fucked up. I’m so sorry. I should’ve noticed how stressed you were. I’m such a shit boyfriend, I’m sorry,” Even rambled into Isak’s hair. Isak’s arms finally came up to squeeze around Even’s waist. He shook his head against Even’s shoulder.

“No, Even, no, you’re not a bad boyfriend. You’re the best and _I’m_ sorry I was such a dick,” Isak says, tightening his grip around Even’s waist, making them sway slightly. Even nuzzles his face further into Isak’s curls.

“Baby, I’m sorry I didn’t do the laundry. I’m sorry you were so stressed up. I love you and I never meant to ignore how you were feeling or anything,” Even pleaded for forgiveness into his hair, tightening his grip as well, not caring that they were still on the edge of the school courtyard.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Isak brought a hand up to bury into Even’s soft locks. “As long as you forgive me for… being a piece of shit.”

“Shut up, you’re not, you were stressed,” Even tells him, giving his body a squeeze. “Of course I forgive you. I love you,” He says again and Isak realizes he hasn’t said it back.

“I love you more,” Isak says and Even pulls away slightly, just so they can look into each other’s eyes. Isak thinks Even is going to tell him to shut up again but Even just leans in slowly to kiss him lovingly. Isak presses them together to deepen the kiss, melting into his boyfriend.

“I love you more, baby,” Even mumbles into his lips, and Isak doesn’t bother arguing.

Eventually, they separate in favor of going back to their home. Even holds him close at the waist as they walk.

“I tried to find you but you weren’t at Jonas’ or Eva’s.” Even started and Isak looked over at him. “Then I finally went to Eskild’s and he wouldn’t let me in but he said you were there. Were… were you okay? Did you get there safely?” Even sounded so worried, it made Isak want to cry. He smiled fondly at his boyfriend.

“I kind of just blindly got on a tram and showed up there.” Isak tried to laugh but Even stopped, sighing and throwing his head back.

“I’m such an idiot.” Even breathed so Isak grabbed his hand.

“No,” He told him, making him stop walking forward. The apartment building was in sight but Isak couldn’t wait. “We just… were on the wrong page for a little bit there,” Isak said, holding Even’s hand tightly, since Even’s other hand was holding onto his waist and Isak didn’t think he was going to let go of him any time soon.

“I’m sorry,” Even frowned.

“I am too,” Isak leaned forward and kissed Even softly. “Let’s go home,”

~

“So, what did Even do?” Jonas asked, jaw clenched. Everyone turned to Isak as they waited for Even to make his way to their table. The boys looked pissed but Isak just sighed and shook his head.

“We both were just not really paying attention to each other,” Isak told them, “We fought, I was a dick, _no surprise_, but we made up,”

“Hm,” Jonas hummed and Isak glared at him.

“And why do you assume _Even_ did something?” Isak snapped. Jonas leveled him with a look.

“You put up with a lot,” Jonas shrugged and Isak just glared harder.

“Jonas, this isn’t like that anymore, he loves me,” Isak told him. “He’s not fucking playing me,” He scoffed.

“Is he okay?” Magnus asked, raising his eyebrows. Isak sighed, happily. Sometimes he liked how concerned his friends could be.

“Yes, he’s great,” Isak answered.

“And you?” Magnus continued, making Isak smile at him.

“Yeah, I’m good. Less stressed about the fucking bio exam,” Isak told them, nodding. The boys watched him for a moment before nodding and going to eat. Isak smiled, picking up his own sandwich.

“If he ever hurts you again though, we’re there for you,” Jonas told him, squeezing his shoulder. Isak smiled bashfully. The other boys nodded at him in agreement.

“Hey, guys, what’s up?” Even asked, sitting down in his seat next to Isak and swinging an arm around his boyfriend. “Hey Is,” Even smiled, kissing Isak’s cheek.

“Hi,” Isak gave him a little kiss on the lips.

“We’re talking about if you guys ever get in a bad fight again, we’ve got Isak’s back,” Mahdi told him. Even looked at them before gasping in fake shock.

“None of you are on my side?” Even asked, not really offended, more amused. The boys shook their heads.

“Isak is our bro. Bros before hoes,” Magnus says simply. Even laughs and Isak can’t help but smile at his boyfriend and shake his head at his dumb friends.

“_I’m_ the hoe? Why am I not a bro too?” Even asks, faking astonishment. Jonas smirked.

“You came in here as the hoe and you’ll leave as the same hoe if you guys break up,” Jonas reasoned. Even shook his head.

“Damn, I’ve been demoted to just Isak’s boyfriend, haven’t I?” Even joked.

“Nah, I guess you can be my bro,” Magnus said seriously. Even smiled at him sweetly.

“Thanks Mags, means a lot,” He teased. Everyone laughed at the conversation, ready to move on, but Even has to add something. “I mean, at least _I_ can talk to you guys about chicks, right Issy?” He shook Isak’s shoulder, beaming at him. Isak tried to put on a grumpy, offended face but it was hard with all his friends laughing and ‘ooo’ing. It was a bit funny.

“Shut up, my hoe,” Isak grumbled, trying his hardest not to smile. Even laughed and kissed all over his face lovingly. Isak couldn’t help but think about how he’d endure a hundred fights for just one moment like this. Well, that’s a bit dramatic, but they wouldn’t be together without a few dramatics.

**Author's Note:**

> lil bit of a cheesy ending but it's kinda cute
> 
> hope you liked this you lil chicken nugget that i love so much. i promise more fics are coming!!!
> 
> please leave a comment if you enjoyed any of this :) thank you!


End file.
